Second Movement The Chamber of Secrets
by Mokusatsu-kun
Summary: A second year at Hogwarts for Blaise, Draco and Lily. The Chamber of Secrets will be opened this year. Can Lily deal with being named as Slytherin's Heir by the rest of the school? AU. GirlHarry. Note: Read the other Movements first!
1. Grounded At The Burrow

Welcome, one and all, to the SECOND MOVEMENT!!! DA-DA-DA!!!!  
  
I hope that you've all read the FIRST MOVEMENT first. And now, onto the antics of Lily, Draco and Blaise.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I did, I'm sure people would worry.

* * *

**Chapter 1:Grounded at the Burrow**  
  
Lily stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom once again. She had been grounded and had been stuck here since she had gotten home. It was nice seeing Uncle Remus, but today was her birthday. She had hoped that her mother would unground her, but the morning's negotiations did go that well. She couldn't even invite Blaise and Draco over to celebrate it. Those two must be having a wondrous time at the Malfoy Manor...  
  
"Lily! Lunch!"  
  
Lily rolled off of her bed to bring her food up to the attic, otherwise known as her bedroom. She didn't know why they didn't just let her eat in the kitchen. It must have been Uncle Sirius' idea, making her climb up and down the stairs, so like the prankster he was in school.  
  
"And don't forget the extra parchment and quills! They're with you're Hogwarts books!"  
  
A while later, Lily trudged up the stairs. She'd made several trips up and down just to get her lunch, the books, quills, etc. to her room. At least she hadn't tripped when she was carrying her food and the ink. She sighed over her books, which must have weighed at least a ton all together, before turning to her bed.  
  
On it sat a house-elf.  
  
It slipped off the bed and bowed. Lily blinked. "...Hello?"  
  
"Lilith Black! So much has Dobby wanted to meet you, Miss... Such an honour it is..."  
  
"Er.... Thanks? Who are you?" She was sure she'd seen this house-elf before, somewhere...  
  
"Dobby, Miss. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf."  
  
"Ahh... And is there any particular reason you're here?"  
  
"Oh yes... Dobby has come to warn Lilith Black... "  
  
Lily smiled. "Please, call me Lily. And sit. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
The house-elf's eyes widened and he burst into tears. Lily sighed as she got him to sit on the bed. At least Kreacher has stopped crying every time she asked him something similar. "Dobby had heard of your greatness, Miss, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew..."  
  
"My greatness? I think you're exaggerating. I'm not that great. Harmony Potter, who vanquished Vo— I mean, You-Know-Who... now there's a great witch..." Lily bit her lip. She wondered where Harmony Potter was at this moment, and what wizarding school she was going to. It wasn't Hogwarts, or Lily would have known. She'd love to meet Harmony, to see what the great Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, was like. I mean, she must be having a better time than Lily was.  
  
"Oh, Lilith Black is humble and modest. Lilith Black speaks not of her triumph over He Who Must Not Be Named this year. Dobby heard tell that Lilith Black met the Dark Lord just weeks ago... and that Lilith Black escaped."  
  
"Er... Yeah..." He was still calling her Lilith. She didn't like being called Lilith.  
  
"Lilith Black is valiant and bold!" Dobby dabbed his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. Lily moved to hand him a kerchief, but stopped. He'd just start blubbering again. "She has braved many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Lilith Black, to warn her... Lilith Black must not go back to Hogwarts."  
  
Lily stared at him. "What? I've got to go back. Term starts on September the first. It's all that's keeping me going!" Lily frowned. "Well, that and the fact that mum didn't let me go with Uncle Severus..." Lily found it surprising that her mother had known Professor Snape and they had dated for a time. It surprised her even more to learn about Professor Snape and her Uncle Sirius's relationship. She settled to call him Uncle Severus, or Uncle Sev, when they weren't at Hogwarts.  
  
"No, no, no! Lilith Black must stay where she is safe. If Lilith Black goes back to Hogwarts, she will be in mortal danger."  
  
"Why? How?"  
  
"There is a plot, Lilith Black. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts this year."  
  
"What are you talking about? What terrible things? Who's plotting them?"  
  
Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head madly against the wall. Lily groaned. His family must be involved in the 'most terrible things'. Well, that was just great...  
  
A voice came floating up from downstairs. "Lilith, what's going on up there?"  
  
"Nothing mum. I'm fine!" When she looked back at Dobby, he had disappeared. She frowned as she began eating her lunch. Just what was Dobby talking about? And why was she in danger? She wasn't that special.

* * *

"Lily, you're no longer grounded-"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"-and I'm sending you to the Weasleys'."  
  
Lily stared at her mother. "You're what?! Mum! I wanted to go see Draco and Blaise... Besides, Ron Weasley hates me."  
  
"Nonsense, he doesn't hate you."  
  
"Tell that to him. Mum, please let me go to Malfoy Manor."  
  
"Lily, you and Lucius are driving me crazy, asking for you to go there; he asks when you're coming every day at work. Besides, the answer is no Lily. You need to get to know some of your fellow Gryffindors."  
  
"Mum-"  
  
"Don't you 'mum' me, Lilith. You are going and that's final."  
  
Lily grumbled as her mother shrunk her trunk, directing her to the fireplace. Floo in hand, she glared at her mother. "The Burrow!"  
  
Green fire burst up and Lily found herself in a small but cozy house. She stepped out of the fireplace and was greet by the last person she wanted to see. Ron Weasley glared at the renegade Gryffindor. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Lily had spent the past two days at the Weasleys'. She spent most (okay, pretty much all) of her time with Ginny, who still liked her after everything Ron had said about her. Ron spent his time glaring at her whenever they were in the same room. The twins were nice, although she wondered what they did in their room. She doubted that it was just new pranks being developed.  
  
It was the morning of the third day and Lily and Ginny were in the kitchen, eating. A tawny owl swooped in, dropping six envelopes of yellow parchment, addressed in green ink, just as the twins came down the stairs.  
  
"Morning Ginny, Lily." The girls nodded to them, Lily was in the middle of her toast and Ginny was swallowing her porridge. Fred and George sat on either side of Lily (Ginny sat across from her). "Now Lily..."  
  
"...Anything interesting..."  
  
"...Planned for the year?"  
  
"Well..." Lily glanced at Mrs. Weasley, who was standing over the stove. "I'm going to wait and see, but... you know, a little mischief never really hurt anyone."  
  
Mrs. Weasley bustled over as Percy and Ron came downstairs. She served them their breakfast and handed out the letters.  
  
"What the-? Gilderoy Lockhart books make up half the list!"  
  
Lily didn't say a word, having already got all her books. That and hearing Uncle Sev rant about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and how he was a poof making them buy all those books. Just then a snowy owl flew in and landed in front of Lily.  
  
Ron glanced at her. "Get anything from your boyfriends?"  
  
Lily glared at him, gathering her letters and packages, and left the kitchen for Ginny's room. Ron began eating again but stopped, noticing his mother's glare and his siblings' disgusted looks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you go up there and apologize to Lily immediately!"  
  
"But mum-"  
  
"Don't you 'but mum' me! Lily is a guest and I expect her to be treated with courtesy and respect, like Ginny and your brothers do!"

* * *

There ya go. Have fun till the next one goes up! R&R 


	2. At Flourish And Blotts and Not Suggested

In hopes of finishing the written part soon...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Part 1 - At Flourish and Blotts**  
  
Lily sat on the steps of Gringotts with Hermione and the Weasleys. Waiting for Mr. And Mrs. Weasley to return. Petunia had been waiting for Lily to give a sack full of Galleons and sickles from her (Petunia's) vault for school items. She gave Lily a second sack with some money from Lily's own vault for any extra items. Both were stowed away in her backpack. Lily tried to ignore the glares she was receiving from Ron while she talked to Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Lily!!"  
  
She looked up to see Blaise and Draco striding towards her.  
  
"Here come your boyfriends Lily."  
  
Lily patience had worn thin during the time she spent with the Weasley's, and Ron constant insults. She punched Ron, one hit KO'd.  
  
"Hi Blaise! Draco!" She waved to the two boys before turning to Hermione and Ginny. "I'll meet you all at Flourish and Blotts in an hour!"  
  
"But-" Ginny began. It was too late though. The trio disappeared into the crowd. She turned to Hermione, who smiled.  
  
"She's the Gryffindor Renegade. Normal rules don't seem to apply to her like they do to us." Hermione sighed. "Maybe that's how she did so well in our classes..."

* * *

Ron walked into Flourish and Blotts an hour later, sporting a black eye. He glared at Lily, Draco and Blaise, who were sitting on the steps by a long queue.  
  
"You look lovely Weasley."  
  
"Crawl back under the rock you came from Zabini."  
  
Blaise clutched his chest and faked excruciating pain. "Aye, you mock me sir. What have I done to deserve such foul treatment?" Draco smirked and Lily giggled.  
  
Ron glared. "Spare me Zabini. You and Malfoy are Slytherins. You're snakes."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "We know that we're Slytherins. And snakes are higher up on the food chain than you are, Weasley."  
  
Ron snarled but Draco turned away. "Lily, do you think there are any books on Defence against the Dark Arts that are...more informative?"  
  
Lily snorted. "Do I think there are? Of course there are. They should be somewhere here."  
  
There was a crash at the back of the shop and a shout. "It can't be... Lilith Black."  
  
Lily groaned as she was dragged away by a wizard in forget-me-not blue robes, Gilderoy Lockhart. He dragged her in front of the photographer. He held her hand, practically squeezing the life out of it.  
  
"Nice big smile Lily. Together you and I are worth the front page."  
  
The camera clicked and Lily glared at him. "I can make the front page without your help, thanks. Not that I want to."  
  
Lockhart's smile became fixed as the photographer clicked the camera.

* * *

**Part 2 – Not Suggested**  
  
"The car!"  
  
Lily watched him, wary. "Ron what are you thinking?"  
  
"We can fly the car to Hogwarts!"  
  
"We should wait for your parents and owl Professor McGonagall."  
  
"We're stuck, right? And we've got to get to Hogwarts. Underage Wizardry is allowed in the case of an emergency."  
  
"I know! But—"  
  
Ron glared at her. "Are you coming or going to wait?"  
  
"Fine, but if we get caught, it's your fault. It is your idea. I'm taking the blame for what you suggested."  
  
"Just come on!"

* * *

Lily peeked into the Great Hall. "Professor Snape isn't there..."  
  
"Maybe he's ill!"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Maybe he left because he missed out on the Defence Against the Dark Arts job again! Or he might have been sacked! I mean, everyone hates him-"  
  
"I don't hate him! And neither do the Slytherins! You're a real git for judging people without knowing them!"  
  
"I couldn't agree more Miss Black." The two turned to see Snape standing behind them. "You two will follow me." When they reached Snape's office Ron was shivering, standing by the fireplace. Lily sat in one of the chairs as Snape closed the door and turned to look at them. She didn't look cold at all.  
  
"Miss Black, would you mind telling me what happened?"  
  
"Well, sir, the barrier wouldn't let us through for some reason. I said that we should wait for his parents, but he didn't to listen."  
  
Snape turned to Ron, who glared at Lily. "So... What do you have to say for yourself, Weasley?"  
  
"Sir, there was-"  
  
"Nevermind. I'm sure you'll have a worthy explanation once I bring Professor McGonagall."  
  
Snape swept out of the room and Ron glared at Lily. She raised an eyebrow. "What? It was your idea, and I did say that I was going to blame you."

* * *

R&R and give me my sleep! I want to meet with my muses during the day, not in the middle of the night!!!


	3. Lockhart

M-chan: And once again, another chapter today. I'm doing pretty well...

Train: Woo... You've been busy.

M-chan: Just writing, like I usually do.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lockhart**

Ron and Lily received detention. McGonagall, after hearing what happened to them, told Lily that she wouldn't get as severe a punishment as Ron. Lily, thankfully, didn't receive a howler from Petunia, but the letter that her mother sent her worked even better than a howler ever would. Uncle Sirius sent her a letter telling her never to get caught doing that again. He didn't say that she shouldn't do something similar again.

When Lily and Hermione reached Herbology with the other Gryffindors, a disgruntled Professor Sprout and Lockhart greeted them. Lily groaned as soon as she spotted him. Hermione looked at her, worried.

"Lily, are you all right?"

"Fine, just not enough sleep last night." Lily never did like lying.

"Greenhouse Three today, chaps!"

Lockhart's eyes fell on Lily. "Ah, Lily! I've been wanting a word. You don't mind if she's a couple of minutes late, do you Professor Sprout...? That's the ticket!"

Lockhart slammed the door on Professor Sprout's face. "Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily... When I heard... Well, of course, it was my fault. Could have kicked myself."

Lily raised an eyebrow as Lockhart spoke.

* * *

"I HATE him!"

"Lily..."

"What!" Draco and Blaise backed away, startled. Lily sighed, falling into a chair. They were in the Slytherin common room and a group of fifth years were staring at them.

"Lockhart, right?"

Lily nodded as the two boys sat by her. It was the beginning of lunch and the three had practically inhaled their food in the Great Hall. "I hate him. He thinks that facing Voldemort is easier than winning the Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. He may have most of the witches in the world in love with him, but he's really pushing it with me. I mean, honestly, the way that he talks about the fight with Voldemort-"

A group of first years winced.

"-Makes it seem like it was a street brawl! I can't believe him!"

"Lily we should be going back to the Great hall. Granger, Patil, and Brown are probably waiting."

"Fine..."

The trio headed towards the Great Hall but met the other girls on the stairs.

"Lilith! Come on, we're going to be late!"

Lavender and Pavarti grabbed onto an arm each and began navigating Lily up the stairs. Draco and Blaise followed, heading for the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Hermione glared at a few Gryffindor boys who were making snide remarks about the pictures of Lockhart around the room. Lily slipped into one of the seats in the back, Draco and Blaise sitting on either side of her. Lavender, Pavarti and Hermione sat in front of them.

Lockhart swept in and talked as he handed out test papers. Lily snorted as she read the questions. And Lockhart said she should try to bring attention to her accomplishments. At least she didn't publish books that were full of garbage.

When the tests were passed back, Lockhart began riffling through them, correcting them out loud. Lily groaned and began taking a nap.

"...Miss Granger and Miss Lilith Black-"

Lily opened her eyes and glared at Lockhart. "It's Lily..."

"-both knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions—good girls!"

Draco and Blaise stared at Lily. She groaned. "'Mione talks in her sleep."

"In fact..." He checked Hermione paper. "Full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?" Hermione raised a trembling hand. "Excellent. Ten points for Gryffindor each. Now, to business...

Lily had been wrong about Lockhart. He was more of a creampuff than she previously thought. For once she was glad that she could only answered one question.

* * *

Train: You sure you're not sick or something? 

M-chan: Whaddya mean? I'm fine.

Train: You've been posting more and more often now...

M-chan: It's summer, and it's a _good_ thing.

Train: Riiiight...


	4. Quidditch, Fights And Ranting

M-chan: Just what I wanted...Getting yelled at and posting this...

Train: Come on. You're typing too and she's driving you insane.

M-chan: You're not HELPING!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Quidditch, Fights and Ranting**

Lily groaned as Angelina Johnson woke her up. Or at least attempted to. Lily rolled to the other side of the bed. Then she woke to cold water being poured on her.

"Angelina!"

"What? You weren't waking up. Oliver wants us on the Quidditch field."

"What! It isn't even light out."

"It will be. Now hurry up!"

"I'm not going. . ."

* * *

When Lily reached the changing room, she saw that her teammates were falling asleep on each other. She and Wood were the only ones awake. However, as Wood began droning on about his new training programme, she fell asleep too. 

An hour or so later, they were on the pitch, practicing. Lily, Fred and George were racing when Oliver flew over.

"You three should be practicing."

"Uhh. . .Wood?"

"Yes?"

"There are Slytherins here."

"What!"

"Are you sure that you booked the pitch?"

"Yes!"

The Gryffindor team landed in front of the Slytherins. Lily glared at Marcus Flint, Captain of the Slytherin team.

"Flint! This is our practice time! We got up especially! You can clear off now!"

"Plenty of room for all of us Wood."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well this pitch is usually used by two teams. Of course there'll be plenty of room."

No one noticed Hermione and Ron walk onto the field.

"But I booked the pitch! I booked it!"

"Ah, but I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. I Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch pitch owing to the need to train their new Seeker."

"You've got a new Seeker? Where?"

From behind the six large Slytherins came a smaller boy, smirking at the Gryffindor team. Lily's eyes widened.

"DRACO!"

Fred stared at Draco. "Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?"

Lily glanced at Fred. "Yes, he is." She looked at Draco. "So your hard work paid off?"

Draco nodded. "Yep, and my parents think that you're a good influence on me." He smiled teasingly. "Even if you are a Gryffindor."

"Hey!"

"Oh look, a pitch invasion."

Draco and Lily looked up at Flint, who was nodding across the pitch at Hermione and Ron.

"What's happening? Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"

Lily glared at him. "We were just discussing the fact that Draco's Slytherin's Seeker."

Ron curled his lips in disgust. "He probably bought his way onto the team." Ron's jaw dropped as he passed over the Slytherin team. "Nimbus Two Thousand and Twos? You got your father to buy the team!"

Hermione glared at Draco. "At least no one on the Gryffindor had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent."

"Hermione!"

Draco's lips curled at that, ignoring Lily's outburst. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

"Draco!"

"How dare you!"

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy!"

* * *

"Oh. . .I'm so sorry Draco." 

Blaise sighed as Lily fretted. "He's alright Lily. You should be worrying about your detention with Lockhart, not Draco's black eye that he did kind of deserve."

Draco attempted a glare at Blaise, which wasn't all that menacing. "I did not."

"You called her that word."

Lily shifted, uncomfortable. "Can we just drop the subject? I'd rather not think about it."

Blaise looked at her, worried. "You're not getting headaches, are you?"

"No. Not yet."

* * *

Hermione looked up, startled as the Quidditch team burst into the common room. "Where's Lily?" 

Fred shrugged. "Talking to Nick, why?"

"Well, I feel bad about what I said to Draco-"

"-since Lily's refusing to talk to you and is only ever in the same room as you if it's for class?" Hermione turned to see Ron, who joined her. "She's treating me like that too, and becoming more of a renegade."

"Why though?"

"Why not? It's Draco. They were friends when we met. She-"

The portrait hole opened, Lily walked in and disappeared into the girls' dorms. She returned five minutes later wearing jeans and a long-sleeved, grey shirt and exited the common room. Hermione sighed.

"She really cares about Draco, doesn't she?"

Ron turned sour. "Yeah. She should just switch houses if you ask me. Bloody disgrace it is, a Gryffindor friends with Slytherins."

* * *

Lily sighed as she sat down with her Slytherin friends. Well, more like flopped onto the couch, muttering to herself. 

Pansy looked at her friend, worried. "Are you okay? Lily?"

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are gits, Lockhart is a creampuff, and there's something slithering around the school that wants to kill. Yes Pansy, I'm fine."

Blaise looked up sharply. "Does it speak. . .you know?"

"Yes, it speaks that language."

Draco groaned. "This isn't good."

"Plus we're going to Nick's Deathday party."

"What!"

* * *

M-chan: And now! 

Train: You still need to type up more chapters.

M-chan: Why do you have to be such a downer?

Train: shrugs I dunno, it's fun.

M-chan: I don't like you anymore. I'm going to spend my time with Itachi now. ITACHI!

Train: sweatdrops You've got to be kidding me...

Itachi: appears on the bed, confused What?


	5. Serpents

M-chan: Itachi-sama!! =glomps Itachi=

Itachi: Wha--? =has been glomped=

Train: You're embarassing, you know.

M-chan: That's what you think!

* * *

"..."- Talking 

::...::- Parseltongue

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Serpents**  
  
"That felt good."  
  
Lily, Blaise and Draco walked down the hallway to the Great hall. Blaise sighed. "You didn't have to rant for so long. I doubt there's any pudding left..."  
  
Three stomachs growled and Lily giggled. Then the colour drained from her face.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"I...Oh my goodness...I can hear it."  
  
"It?"  
  
"The thing that speaks."  
  
"Oh, yeah..."  
  
Lily swallowed and ran, following the voice only she heard. Draco and Blaise hurried to catch up. They'd reached a deserted passageway on the second floor and Lily gasped.  
  
"Oh my-"  
  
"Would you stop saying that?!"  
  
"Draco, look!'  
  
"Wha-Oh..."  
  
_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED  
ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._  
  
Draco and Blaise stared. Lily's eyes widened and she collapsed just as everyone from the Great hall entered the passageway.

* * *

"Welcome back to the waking world Miss Black."  
  
Lily opened her eyes. She was in a bed in the hospital wing. Draco and Blaise sat on her left, Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Lockhart, Filch and Madame Pomfrey towering above.  
  
"Heh...Hi..."  
  
"Lilith, what happened?"  
  
"...I fainted?"  
  
Lockhart rolled his eyes. "Yes we know th-"  
  
Snape sat on her bed. "Yes, you fainted. We want to know what happened before you fainted."  
  
Lily blushed. "Oh... Professor, I'd like it if you, the Headmaster, Draco and Blaise heard this. Only."  
  
Snape and McGonagall bustled Filch and Lockhart out of the infirmary. Snape locked the door behind McGonagall. Dumbledore watched Lily, amused.  
  
"What is so important that you couldn't say in front of those Snape escorted out?"  
  
Lily stared down at the bed sheets. "Draco, could you...?"  
  
Draco swallowed hard, but nodded. He pulled out his wand and looked at her, worried. "You sure?"  
  
Blaise shifted as Lily's grip on the sheets tightened. "Hurry up Draco. Before she changes her mind."  
  
"Fine." Draco inhaled. "Serpensortia!"  
  
A long, black snake slithered out of the wand and onto the bed. Snape glared at Draco, pulling out his wand. "Don't panic Black, I'll-"  
  
"Don't move Professor."  
  
::Foolish humans, calling me here...:: The snake began slithering towards Lily. ::You humans shouldn't have called me in the middle of my meal! I'll just take a bit of thisss one.::  
  
Lily looked up, her eyes narrowed. ::You are not going to bite me.::  
  
The snake, Dumbledore and Snape stared at her. The snake was the first to react. ::You are a sspeaker?::  
  
::Umm... Yes?::  
  
The snake bowed his head. ::I am sssorry for threatening you, my lady...I am Sserethess Athessserath XIII and I offer myself to your ssservice.::  
  
::Uhh...My thanks...May I call you Shadow? I don't think I can pronounce your name properly.::  
  
The snake seemed to tilt his head to the side. ::You may, my lady.:: He, Shadow, slithered into her lap. :I sshall ssleep now. I will hunt when I wake.::  
  
Lily looked up at the two Professors. "I uhh... I'm a Parselmouth. I heard what sounded like a serpent's voice when we were heading to the Great Hall. I followed it."  
  
"Lilith..."

* * *

Draco poked the sleeping Gryffindor. "Lily, are you planning on staying here?"  
  
Lily opened one eye. "Yes. I've been attacked by a mad bludger, my bones were liquefied and I had to re-grow them, and then Dobby, that house elf of yours, was the one who caused it! Plus Professors Dumbledore and Snape now know that I'm a Parselmouth..."  
  
"Lily, you have to go to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
Lily groaned as Draco and Blaise picked her up. "I don't wanna..."  
  
"Come on Lily."  
  
Lily growled but stood on her own and stuck her tongue out at the two boys. "Why?"  
  
"Because when you usually sneak back Filch catches you and you end up with detention."  
  
Lily shook her head. "I'd rather stay here than have a repeat of last time."  
  
"What happened last time?"  
  
"Last time's the reason everyone thinks I'm-"  
  
The common room door opened and a Slytherin prefect walked in with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco headed forward and Lily lay down on the couch, her head in Blaise's lap.  
  
"Did you know Professor Dumbledore has a pet phoenix named Fawkes?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mmhmm..."  
  
"Lily... you weren't going to fall asleep in the common room again, were you?"  
  
"No Draco." She sat up, but used Blaise's shoulder as a pillow. "You heard about Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Yeah. Dad's trying to help him. Kept the reporters away."  
  
Crabbe's eyes widened in surprise and Lily frowned. "Whoever's the heir of Slytherin must be having fun with this... Draco, let's go to your dorms."  
  
"Wha-? Oh, yeah...kind of stupid talking about his out here."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle shifted uncomfortably and that got Draco, Blaise and Lily's attention. "Crabbe... Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"...Fine."  
  
"Yeah... you're usually more coherent..."  
  
"Lily, hair!"  
  
"Wha-? Ronald Weasley!!"

* * *

M-chan: Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama... 

Itachi: x.x =unconscious=

Train: Thia is what M-chan can do when she's not hyper...

M-chan: ...Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama...


	6. The Book and Kidnapping

"..."- Talking

::...::- Parseltongue

* * *

**Chapter 6: Part 1- The book **

"Hey Myrtle, what happened?"

Lily stood in the flooded bathroom, standing outside Myrtle's usual cubicle. "Who's there? Come to throw more books at me, have you?!"

"It's me, Lily."

There was a wail and Myrtle flew out of the cubicle, phasing through the Gryffindor. "Oh!"

"What? What's wrong? What books?"

"I was minding my own business, sitting in the U-bend and thinking about death when someone drops a book on me!!"

"Who threw it at you?"

"I don't know... It's over there, it got washed out."

Lily looked over to see a small, thin, black book. She picked it up and was about to open it when Nick came flying in, telling her that Filch was on his way.

* * *

Lily groaned as she walked into the Great Hall. The place was pink, covered with several thousand hearts. She walked over to the Slytherin table, plopped down beside Pansy. She moved the plate in front of her and dropped her head on the table, drawing stares from everyone around her.

"You okay?"

She sat up and began spreading jam on a piece of toast. "No. Woke up at 5 a.m. all week for Quidditch practice."

"Lily, shouldn't you sit with the Gryffindorks?"

"I'm not a Gryffindork, I'm the Gryffindor renegade." She shot back. "And who decided to ruin the Great Hall?"

"That would be Lockhart, and you're still sore about what happened during the Christmas holidays with Granger and Weasley."

"I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

Lily fell back onto Draco's bed. Draco and Blaise stared at her. She sat up staring back. "What?"

"Were you insane? Dragging us into the Forbidden Forest?! Following spiders and nearly getting eaten! And we're back to where we started, with no idea who the Heir of Slytherin is!!"

"We know the monster's a basilisk, and we know that it's not us or Hagrid."

"An that's all!!"

"Blaise, please, it's one week before the next Quidditch match and I just want to sleep. Here if that's okay.

"Fine..."

Lily's voice stopped Blaise from leaving. "C-could you stay?"

"What do you mean?"

Lily blushed, feeling embarrassed. "Could you stay here, and sleep in...the same bed?"

"WHAT?!"

Draco sighed, knowing what Lily really meant. "Blaise, Lily's been having bad dreams. She just doesn't want to be alone."

"Oh..."

* * *

__

_She couldn't move and she could barely breathe. She thought she heard someone coming up the stairs. She was shaking now, fear settling in. Hands grabbed her and forced something in her mouth. She closed her eyes as pain filled her, praying that it would stop..._

Lily bolted upright. She glanced at Draco and Blaise, one sprawled by her side and the other sprawled below. Both were lying on top of the sheets, fully dressed and still sleeping. She sighed as she stared down at her hands. She'd been having odd dreams lately, but she could never see anything. She could only ever felt her movements, sounds and feelings through the darkness. During the summer she would wake up screaming. No one ever heard since there had been silencing charms cast over her bedroom years ago. She felt something slitter up her arm and glanced to see Shadow.

::Did you not sssleep well again, my lady?::

::No, I didn't...::

::Iss it that dream again?::

::Yes.:: Shadow wound his way up her arm and around her neck. ::I wake up scared and screaming, Shadow. I want to know why.::

::Perhaps you should tell someone.::

::No, I don't want anyone to worry about me. I guess I just have to hope that they'll stop soon. Goodnight Shadow.::

::Goodnight my lady. Sleep well in Morpheus's arms...::

* * *

**Part 2- Kidnapping**

"Lily!"

Lily turned and smiled. "Hi Draco, Blaise." 

"Are you feeling any better?"

The three walked into the near empty Great Hall for lunch. "Fine... Blaise, Draco, I'll see you after lunch." 

The boys watched as Lily raced over to the Gryffindor table, where Hermoine, Lavender and Pavarti sat. Hermoine looked up, startled, when Lily dropped beside her.

"I should—"

"Moine, Lav, Pavarti. I have something I want all of you to hear." Lily swallowed but continued on. "I'mreallysorryI'vebeenholdingagrudgeagainstyouguys. Canwebefriendsagain?"

Hermoine, Lavender and Pavarti blinked. "What?"

"Could you say that slower?"

"I'm really sorry I've been holding a grudge against you guys. Can we be friends again?"

"Lily, what's going through that head of yours?!!"

Lily looked down. "I'll go if you want. It's—"

"We were never not friends." Hermoine smiled. "Besides, I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Ron joined Blaise and Draco, who were still standing by the door. The three put aside their rivalry as they stared at the four girls, who were in the middle of hugging after Hermoine yelled.

"I don't get it."

"That makes two of us."

"Three."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Oh Draco!!"

Lily ran into Draco, burying her head into his chest. Pansy, Blaise and Millicent stared. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"Hermoine's been petrified, they've taken Hagrid to..." She hiccoughed. "...To Azkaban!! And someone's torn apart my room and stolen Tom's diary!!!"

"Lily..."

"Why do bad things always seem to happen...?"

* * *

As the days went by, Lily seemed to waste away. She detached herself from everyone, spending her time locked in her room or in the library and wasn't seen at meals. Draco, Blaise and the other Slytherins worried about her but didn't really have a chance to tell her.

Draco and Blaise had reached the library doors to talk to Lily when she burst out. "Blaise. Draco. I know where it is. It's in Myrtle's bathroom. It was so obvious!!"

"Lily—"

"I'm going to tell McGonagall."

Lily ran down the halls towards the staff room when she saw Ginny. She slowed down when she noticed that Ginny stood where Mrs Norris was attacked.

"Ginny? Ginny, what are you doing?"

The girl turned to Lily and the other girl saw the message written in red paint on the wall. "You..."

"It's me Ginny. It's Lily. Ginny, what's going on?" Ginny turned away, adding more to the message before facing Lily, wand out. Lily didn't have a chance to pull out her own wand, before falling to her knees and into darkness.

* * *

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately please."

Draco and Blaise were passing the staff room when they heard the announcement. They glanced at each other. "Should we...?"

Blaise smirked. "Most definitely."

The two boys walked into the staff room, hiding in a wardrobe full of cloaks. They watched as the teachers filed in. McGonagall swept in a few minutes later, looking very serious.

"It has happened. Two students have been taken by the monster, right into the Chamber itself."

Snape gripped the back of the chair so hard Blaise thought it would break. "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin left another message, right underneath the first one. 'Their skeletons will lie in the Chamber forever'!"

"Who are they? Which students?"

"Ginny Weasley and... Lilith Black."

* * *

Next!


	7. Into The Chamber and Tom's Story

* * *

"..."- Talking

::...::- Parseltongue

* * *

**Chapter 7: Part 1- Into the Chamber**

Once the teachers left Draco and Blaise ran to Lockhart's office. Draco banged on the door as Blaise pulled out his wand. The door opened and Lockhart let the boys in. Blaise's eyes narrowed as he took in the room.

"I see you've packed."

"Err... yes... Urgent call... Unavoidable... Got to go..."

"And what about Lily and the Weasley girl?"

"As to that—most unfortunate. No one—"

"And now we see the real Lockhart: a fraud. Blaise."

The wand was now trained on the Professor. He backed away. "What d'you want me to do? I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

Draco and Blaise smirked. "You're in luck. We think we know where the Chamber is and what's inside. Let's go."

They marched Lockart to Myrtle's bathroom, where a sink was missing; leaving a pipe exposed. Then Myrtle showed up. She frowned. "Oh... boys..."

"Myrtle, have you seen Lily?"

"Yes... She was dragged down there." Myrtle pointed to the exposed pipe before disappearing into one of the cubicles.

Blaise turned to Lockhart. "Age before beauty, Professor. Go on."

Lockhart walked over to the edge of the pipe and turned his head to the two Slytherins. "Boys, boys, what good will it do?"

Draco shoved the Professor down the pipe. "It'll get Lily back."

* * *

Lily groaned, opening her eyes. She was lying on the floor, feeling disoriented. She sat up, looking around. She was in a large cavern, probably beneath the school. There were pillars carved with serpents that looked alive. And there, lying next to her was Ginny. The girl's eyes were closed and she felt cold.

"Ginny, come on and wake up! Please wake up!!"

"She won't wake."

Lily looked up to see a tall, black-haired boy standing in the shadow of a nearby pillar. Lily watched him wary, then her eyes widened suddenly. "Tom Riddle?!"

The boy, Tom nodded, not taking his emerald eyes off the two girls for a moment. "As I said, she won't wake."

"What do you mean? She's not..."

"She's alive, but only just."

Lily frowned as Tom approached her. He looked misty and blurred around the edges for some reason. "Are you a ghost?"

"A memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

Lily glanced back to see the diary lying behind her. "Ginny took it from my room, didn't she?"

Tom nodded again, closer now. "You know, you're much smarter than what Ginny led me to believe."

"Tom, can we talk later? I need to get Ginny out of here before..." Tom grinned and Lily's heart sank when she saw her wand in his hands. "Tom, give me back my wand."

"You won't be needing it."

"What are you talking about? Tom, give me my wand."

"No. You don't need to worry, the Basilisk won't come until it's called." Her wand disappeared into Tom's pocket.

"Really... Wait, what d'you mean, it won't come 'till—"

"I've waited for a long time, Lilith Black—"

"It's Lily..."

"—for the chance to see you. To speak to you." Tom touched her face, then gripped her jaw. "We're going to talk now."

He let go of her jaw and she glared at him. She walked back to the other girl's side, kneeling but still facing Tom. "How did Ginny get like this?"

"That's an interesting question, and quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What?" Tom glanced behind her and her eyes widened. "You diary..."

Tom's eyes never left Lily and they had an almost hungry look in them. "It's very boring having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven year old girl, but I was patient. I wrote back and I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. _No one's ever understood me like you Tom... I'm so glad I have this diary to confide in... It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket..._"

Tom laughed. It was a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. "If I say it myself, Lilith—"

"Lily."

"—I've always been able to charm the people I needed. Ginny poured her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted. I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul into her..."

* * *

**Part 2- Tom's story**

Lily felt queasy and it showed on her face. Tom was standing in front of her now. "Oh bloody hell... You made Ginny do all those things? The strangled roosters, the messages, and... _You _made her set the Basilisk on four people and Mrs Norris?!"

"Yes. Of course, she didn't _know_ what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries... Far more interesting, they became... _Dear Tom_—"

"Don't recite them. Just... don't."

Tom smirked at Lily's obvious discomfort. "It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary. But she finally became suspicious and tired to dispose of it, and that's where you came in, Lilith—"

Lily finally snapped. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! ONLY MY MOM EVER CALLS ME THAT, AND THAT'S ONLY WHEN SHE'S AGNRY AT ME! CALL ME LILY, GOT IT?! **LILY**!!!"

Tom blinked and nodded slowly. "Sure... Lily..."

"Thank you."

"May I continue without anymore interruptions?"

"Yes, of course. Wouldn't dream of interrupting you again."

"As I was saying, you found it and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, one of the two people I was most anxious to meet..."

Lily nodded slowly, having said she wouldn't interruption Tom. Tom sighed, bloody Gryffindors and their honour. "Ginny told me about you and your first year at Hogwarts and... well... I knew I wanted find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I showed you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust."

"Modest, you aren't. And Hagrid's my friend, you framed him. I know him, and I thought you made a mistake..."

Tom laughed again. "It was my word against Hagrid's. You can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet."

"I can guess."

"I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realise that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken _me _five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber and discover the secret entrance... as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!"

"Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. Her persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed. He never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did..."

"Saw right through you, didn't he?"

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school, but I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"You haven't though. No one who was attacked, including the cat, died this time. You've failed in completing Salazar Slytherin's work."

Tom studied her and spoke softly. "Haven't I already told you that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me any more?"

"Not until now."

"Well, for many months now my new target has been—you."

"What...?"

"Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary and panicked. What if you found out how the diary worked, and I repeated all her secrets to you? What if, even worst, I told you who'd been strangling the roosters? So the foolish brat waited until your dormitory was deserted and stole it back, but I knew how to get to you. You were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From what Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would do anything to solve this mystery—your curiosity was apparent when you wrote in the diary. You needed to find out who was behind the attacks, and Ginny told me she heard you speaking Parseltongue to your pet snake..."

"...His name's Shadow."

"So I made Ginny write her own farewell and that's when _you _came running down the hall. It was the perfect opportunity, so I made Ginny knock you unconscious, drag you down here and wait until you awoke. She struggled and cried and became very boring. There isn't much life left in her though: she put too much into the diary, into me; enough to let me leave its pages at last. I have been waiting for you to wake since we arrived here, Lily Black."

Lily stood up and glared at the boy in front of her. "And why is that?"

"There is something I want to know, someone I need to know about..."

Lily walked around Ginny. "And what is that?"

"Tell me about Lord Voldermort."

Lily blinked. This was... well, it wasn't what she was expecting. "Lord Voldermort was a powerful dark wizard an created a terror in the magical. That was 11 years ago. Now he still scares people, but he wasn't the greatest wizard. During his so-called reign, he never attacked Hogwarts while Dumbledore was headmaster. He's the greatest wizard, and they say that he's the one the dark lord feared."

"DUMBLEDORE'S BEEN DRIVEN OUT OF THIS CASTLE BY THE MERE MEMORY OF ME!!"

Lily back away from Tom. "You... You're Voldermort..."

Tom frowned, displeased. "A younger version of himself but yes. I hadn't planned on telling you that just yet..."

"Well, things don't always go as planned, do they Tom?"

Tom ignored her. "There is something else I need to ask of you..."

"And that is? To obliviate my memory? Die willingly at your hands? Or the fangs of the Basilisk?"

"Hardly."

"Then what?"

Tom walked forward and fell onto one knee, capturing her left hand. "Marry me."

* * *

M-kun: Ok, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You, M-chan, have a sick and twisted fascination with having your kidnapped damsels in distress being proposed to by the kidnappers!! Not to mention that the damsels were originally males in the originals! I will never completely understand your mind in that regard.

* * *

M-chan: What? It's very interesting! Besides, this is very important to the plot in the uncoming Movements!


	8. The Proposal

M-chan: Thanks for the reviews!! Now, on with the story.

* * *

"..."- Talking

::...::- Parseltongue

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter 8: The proposal**

"_**Then what?"**_

_**Tom walked forward and fell onto one knee, capturing her left hand. "Marry me."**_

It was a statement that held no grounds for argument. Lily stared, wide-eyed at the boy who was over 50 years older than her. Or was is a 16 year old boy that merely felt as though he had been living, alone, in an endless silence for 50 years?

"What?!"

Tom stood up, still holding her hand. "Marry me. You're smart and you'll grow up to become an attractive young woman, I'm sure. You're the only person who's ever yelled at me like that."

"Marry you? I'm only 12! You're 16! Heck, you're older!! You are, or will be, Voldemort, the Dark Lord!!! Why would I want to marry you?! If I did, Ginny would die!!!"

"So? She's a boring child. You are far more interesting."

Lily back away, only to bump against one of the pillars. Tom followed and placed his hands on either side of her head. "Why do you want me to marry you?"

Tom sighed. "I don't want to kill you. You are, as I've already said, smart and attractive at... 12, is it? And why is it that _you _don't seem to want to marry _me_?"

"You're joking, right? You're Lord Vol—"

His lips crushed hers in mid-sentence. It was her second kiss, her first being with Draco last year. Tom's fingers buried themselves into her hair, pulling hard on the strands. The other hand pulled her against him, pinning her arms. She stiffened as he did so. Tom forced his tongue into Lily's mouth as Lily thrashed against him.

Then, music filled the chamber. Tom pulled away from Lily and turned his head. They both saw a phoenix, the size of a swan, flying straight for them, carrying something ragged. Tom stepped away from Lily, wand pulled out. He watched as the phoenix landed on the girl's shoulder after dropping the ragged thing into her hands.

"A phoenix... and the school's old Sorting Hat..."

"Fawkes..." A gentle squeeze on her shoulder was given in reassurance and reply. She turned to Tom. "I came here to fight you, not to marry you."

"More's the pity... I don't want to kill you, but that doesn't mean that I won't. Prepare to die Lilth." Tom turned to the statue. ::Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four.::

Lily's eyes widened as the statue's mouth opened, creating a huge black hole, and something was stirring from within. Something was slithering up from its depths.

The Basilisk...

Lily backed away, bumping into the wall. She closed her eyes as the thing hit the stone floor. She could almost see the giant serpent uncoil, just as Shadow did. Feathers brushed her cheek and the weight on her shoulder lessened; Fawkes had taken flight.

"Don't... Fawkes..."

"Lily my offer still stands, you need but to take it. Become my wife, become the Dark Lady."

"No! I'd have to be unconscious, dead or have completely lost my mind the day I marry you!!"

Tom didn't reply immediately, considering what she said. When he finally spoke, it was in Parseltongue. ::The girl, kill her!::

Lily swallowed and began running blindly, one hand touching the wall. She could hear the serpent slither towards her and she fell over her own feet. She would die soon, the serpent had nearly reached her prone form.

Lily heard hissing and spitting, expecting the blow that never came. Lily opened one eyes and looked back. Luckily, the Basilisk wasn't facing her. Fawkes was flying around its head, and then dived out of sight. The floor and, unfortunately, Lily were showered in dark blood. Lily didn't have a chance to look away or close her eyes when the Basilisk turned. She gaped: the eyes had been punctured; blood streaming down and the snake was spitting in agony.

::Leave the bird! The girl is behind you; you can still smell her! Kill her!!::

Lily crawled away, still facing the Basilisk. Her leg brushed the Sorting Hat. She grabbed it and shoved it onto her head. This was her last chance. _"Come on, help me... help me..."_

The hat contracted and something heavy thudded onto the top of her head. Blinking stars out from in front of her eyes, she grabbed the hat to pull it off and felt something beneath it. A sword, its handle glittering with egg-sized rubies, had appeared inside the hat.

"Great. I ask for help and I get this! I don't even know how to use a sword!! Umm..."

Lily stood up and held the sword hilt with two hands. The Basilisk's head reared and dove at Lily, impaling itself. Blood dripped onto Lily's arms and she felt something imbed itself in her arm. The Basilisk fell to one side and Lily saw what the thing was: the Basilisk's fang.

She walked, stumbling, to Ginny but ended up leaning against a pillar near the girl. She pulled out the fang but the poison was already spreading through her. She slipped down, onto the floor, and glared up at Tom.

"Satisfied?"

He shook his head. "We could have been great, ruling the world together. Now you're dying."

"I told you I wasn't interested."

"I suppose this is goodbye." Tom knelt down and kissed her. This one was far gentler than the first and Lily wondered if she should have accepted his proposal. He pulled back and stood up. "Goodbye Lily."

There was a cry from Fawkes and he dropped the journal into Lily's lap. Lily and Tom stared at it. Lily grabbing the Basilisk fang, setting the journal down in front of her, and raised it. She looked up at the boy.

"Goodbye Tom."

The fang pierced the journal and ink flowed from it like blood. Tom doubled over in pain and Lily struck it again and again, until the boy disappeared in a shower of light. Lily sighed and turned her head to the girl, who was waking up.

"Lily, I'm so sorry! It wasn't my fault though, Tom made m—"

"I know Ginny, it's alright. Go on, leave the Chamber and go to Dumbledore."

"But—"

Fawkes landed in Lily lap. "I'll follow soon enough. Just tired."

"Lily—"

"GO!"

Ginny hesitated but left. Lily sighed as Fawkes rested his head on the wound. "What do you think Fawkes?" Breathing was becoming harder and everything was going in and out of focus. "Death... This is what it feels like... I'm going to sleep Fawkes." As her eyes closed, she felt warm liquid drop onto her wound, but she was tired and slipped into darkness.

* * *

M-chan: Has anyone seen Train and Itachi?? They left me alone again... =sniff=


	9. Awakening And Going Home

M-chan: The final chapter of the Second Movement!!! =Train and Itachi walk in= Where have you two been?!

Train: Out...

Itachi: Don't glomp me.

* * *

"..."- Talking

::...::- Parseltongue

* * *

**Chapter 9: Awakening And Going Home**

"Lily! Lily, wake up!! Professor, are you sure she's okay?"

"I am quite sure, Mr Zabini. Now, both you and Mr Malfoy must return to class and stop fretting over Miss Black. She'll waken soon enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mr Malfoy. Your father's coming to see if there is anything else that can be done to help her."

Lily opened her eyes and then closed them immediately. It was far too bright. She groaned, pulling the sheets over her head. She heard footsteps pound to her bedside.

"Lily, you're awake!"

"I noticed..."

"Why are you hiding under the sheets?"

"Too bright."

"Lily, come out. Shadow, Draco and me, we've been waiting for you to wake up. Shadow's here."

::My lady, will you not come out?::

Lily sighed, peeking out, over the covers. "Alright... What happened while I was here?"

"Well, Ginny's not being blamed for the attacks, you've been here, unconscious for 4 days now—"

"What?! FOUR DAYS!!!"

"Yes. Father's coming to see if anything can... well, could have been done to help you."

"Yeah, a little too late for that."

"...Lockhart's memory got obiviated."

"Really...?"

"Blaise did it. And you're in the Daily Prophet again."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Blaise, Draco and Lily sat in their compartment on the train. Shadow slept in Lily's lap and she sighed, staring out the window.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that... Nothing."

"Are you sure? You still haven't told us what happened in the Chamber."

"What happened? I had to face a Basilisk! Fawkes pierced the eyes so it couldn't kill me with them and I had to use a sword. I don't know how to use a sword!"

Blaise swallowed his chocolate frog. "Pointy end goes into the other man."

"That doesn't really work when you're facing down a Basilisk."

Blaise shrugged and bit into another frog. Draco leaned forward. "But who was behind the attacks?"

"I already—"

"Yeah, a memory from 50 years ago, but whose memory Lily? Dad knows, I'm sure. Who was it??"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Lily..."

"Draco, another word and I'll tell your father who it was tha—"

"Okay, fine..."

* * *

Lily sighed as she walked into her room. Her mother, Petunia, had ranted about appearing in the Prophet again before sending her here. She glanced at the fireplace in the corner of her room, and the pot of Floo powder beside before shaking her head. She sat on the bed and pulled three things out of her bag. One was Shadow, who slithered onto the bed.

::Don't let anyone discover you, okay?::

::Yes, my lady.::

The second was the Basilisk fang, which she slipped into a drawer. The last was a journal, covered in ink and a hole in the centre. It joined the Basilisk fang and shut it. "Rest in peace Tom."

* * *

_Draco-_

_Mum's not being so hard this year, about my appearance in the Prophet. Unfortunately, I've been grounded indefinitely again. The twins said that the charm we cast on Ron wore off. Too bad, the hot pink made him more noticeable, isn't that what he wanted?_

_I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be. Blaise thinks that Uncle Severus is finally going to get the job, but Uncle Severus say that he wasn't going to apply this year? More things to think about._

_-Lily_

_

* * *

_

_Lily-_

_It's too bad about Ron. Father's been acting very odd these past few days. I'm not to invite either you or Blaise over this summer. Some of father's friends have been frequenting the Manor, including Blaise's parents, Uncle Severus and your Uncle Sirius. They spend so much time in father's study. Something big has got to be going on._

_As for our seeing each other over the summer, how about before school starts? Staying at the Leaky Cauldron during August._

_-Draco_

_

* * *

_

_Lily-_

_I already sent something to Draco already. Thanks for the brownies by the way; mom's not letting any of the kitchen house elves sneak me any extra food._

_I've been hearing whispers about You-Know-Who. You don't think that he's gaining power again? What'll he do to us? We've opposed him the first two times he's tried to rise. Well... it was more you opposing him, but we're your last line of defense as it were._

_-Blaise_

_

* * *

_

_Blaise-_

_I have no idea. He'll probably come after us and use us as hostages before killing us._

_-Lily_

_

* * *

_

_Lily-_

_You're so comforting. I want to know what we're going to do about this._

_-Blaise_

_

* * *

_

_Blaise-_

_You need to calm down. Lily doesn't seem worried, so you shouldn't either. Just make sure that you come to the Leaky Cauldron._

_-Draco_

---_**End of Second Movement**_---

* * *

M-kun: Umm...M-chan? What is Sirius doing over at the Malfoy's?? And _what_ do you plan for third year since Sirius is already free???

* * *

M-chan: umm... um... Itachi!!! =glomps Itachi=

Train: =sighs= Better him that me.

Itachi: But why me...?


End file.
